


Swing a Little More

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's two things about the Rowdy Raven that have given it the name. The screaming raven, and the dancing patrons.





	Swing a Little More

“Like hell I can!” Julian shouts in response to the comment, a look of defiance sparking in his eye as he stands from his chair. Graceful despite the alcohol, he and the few men across the bar meet eyes.

    To the apprentice sitting in their chair, and a few newcomers to the bar, the possibility of a bar fight is what seems to loom over the group. Those who don’t know better sitting tense in their seat and waiting for literal hell to break loose, wondering and worrying over who will throw the first punch and who will throw the last one.

    But then the music starts

    Initially slow, a smile spreads over the face of everyone in the bar as more people stand up, some even partnering up as it slowly begins to pick up pace. A heavy drum beat coming the background to keep the beat as the men, Julian included, begin to dance instead of fight.

    The words of the song come from everyone coherent enough to speak still, and even the Raven perched in its next above the whiskey seems to know the perfect time to croak. The laughter that permeates the bar around the lyrics only seems to grow. And though the apprentice can’t say they know the lyrics, the tune has slowly become more and more familiar as the song rolled on.

    Everyone is joining in, and the song seems to drag on forever. Getting faster and louder as more people join in. Despite the chaos though, the apprentice keeps getting their gaze drawn back to the man they had originally come there with. A smile on his face, and a laugh in his voice that they can remember on the edge of their minds, it’s the happiest they’ve ever seen him. Dancing, singing and laughing with the people around him. Spinning and falling into perfect step with a dance that doesn’t seem to have any formal steps.

    It’s beautiful to watch. Though the true surprise comes when his hand takes theirs, and the apprentice finds themselves getting dragged up from their seat and into the thick of it. With one hand on their waist, and the other guiding them along through the crowds and song, Julian leads the dance with ease and as much poise as a drunk man can muster.

“Enjoying yourself?” He yells over the music. Spinning them around before they can get a proper response out, though he smiles at their infectious laughter.

“Very much so.”

“I’m glad.”

    Suddenly a look comes over his face, struck with an idea, he acts before the apprentice can question it. Stepping up onto the nearest chair, and subsequent table. He leads the dance up onto the round wooden table. Arm wrapping around his date’s waist as he tugs them close. Body pressed to body as he leans down so there’s no need to yell over the crowd.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall,” he whispers softly. “Not now and not ever.”

    The next hours are spent in embrace, dancing and twirling on table top and across the Rowdy Raven. Going until the last call sounds, and the bar empties into the early morning light. But the songs continue in their hums and snippets of lyrics shared all the way back to the shop where they can collapse together to sleep off the drink and song.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look at that, short fluff. Inspired by everyone on tumblr yelling about Julian dancing in the bar, so here you go.  
> Hmu on tumblr at maigoth.tumblr.com for place request, original content and sneak peeks.


End file.
